Carnid Christmas One Shots
by Arc-Shipping99
Summary: The title says it all. A series of Christmas themed oneshots Featuring Carnid. Mostly AU and NZA
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Season Cuddles

"It's snowing out," Enid said as she sat up in bed. Her bare back was covered in goosebumps thanks to the bedroom window Carl had left open the previous night.

"Hmmm?"

She turned around and a smile spread across her pale face when she saw him slowly waking up. His eye fluttered and he raised his palm to his eye and rubbed the sleep out of it.

She'd never get over how adorable he looked when he first woke up and she'd seen it every morning for the last few months.

Alexandria was flourishing and so was their relationship. It was friendship. It was happiness. It was love. If you asked either one of them whether or not they thought it possible to find true love at barely sixteen they'd both blush and nod shyly.

They were in love.

"It's snowing out."

"Really?" he asked as he sat up in bed.

"Yeah…my mom used to say that the first snowfall was the beginning on the Christmas season." Enid said.

"I can't remember the last time I've actually had snow during Christmas. It didn't know a lot in Georgia." He chuckled.

Enid let out a breathy laugh, "It snowed all the time in Minnesota."

She felt his warm hand rest of the small of her back and her body warmed up almost instantly like a fire was crackling right behind her back.

She let out a squeal when Carl snaked his arm around her and pulled her back down beside him.

"What are you doing sport?" she giggled as she nuzzled his head in her hair and kissed the base of her neck. "Don't you want to go play in the snow?"

"Maybe later," he said, "Right now I want to enjoy some Christmas season cuddles. Unless you want to go play in the snow?"

She snuggled against him and rested her head on his chest. "Nah this is better…much better."

So as the snow fell to the ground, blanketing Alexandria in a thick layer of snow, Carl and Enid enjoyed so Christmas season cuddles.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Baking- Carnid Style

When Enid was a little girl before the turn, she loved baking. During the holiday season she and her mother would spend hours in the kitchen baking all sorts of delicious baked goods. Cookies, brownies, clusters and cake.

Enid loved every minute she spent in the kitchen baking and of course her favourite part had been licking the bowl. Her mother would always scold her for doing it but would always laugh when Enid ended up with little bits of dough stuck to her face and caught in her hair.

Christmas baking had been her favourite Christmas tradition.

Her parents had died. Her biological family was gone, but that didn't mean the traditions had to stop.

Enid had found a family with Carl and "Team Family." Glenn and Maggie had become parental figures to her. Baby Hershel and Judith had become little sibling to her. Rosita and Tara had become cool big sisters to her. Eugene and Daryl were like her uncles. Aaron was like her older brother and Carol was like an aunt to her. Rick and Michonne were also parental figures to her.

And then there was Carl.

Carl was her family in the sense that they were a couple and his family had become her family. A part of her hoped that one day they would officially become family.

She was scared and distrustful of Carl at first because he saw through her façade, she couldn't fool him with her cold ridged exterior. He understood what it was like. He understood her.

Slowly they'd grown together and eventually the romantic feelings they'd developed for each other ended led them to a relationship.

It wasn't perfect. They were both stubborn and when they didn't agree on something they tended to argue, both of them to stubborn to listen to the other.

As time went on however their arguments became few and far between and with each one and some wisdom from the adults started to learn how to reason with one another and see the others point of view.

Their relationship was also comprised of jokes, teasing, conversation's ranging from Carl's shame over his eye to whether or not Eugene's tuna mac and cheese should be considered food and a biological weapon.

There was handholding, tickle fights, cuddling, hugging, lots of kisses and making out and on occasion one of them would sneak into the others bedroom through an open window and they'd spend the night whispering to each other before falling off to sleep in each other's warm and safe embrace.

If the adults knew about their sleepovers they hadn't said anything. Enid had a hunch that Glenn and Maggie were aware of it considering that last times Carl climbed through her bedroom window his foot got caught on the window frame and he fell face first into her night table causing the lamp to fall off the table and crash to the floor.

Another big part of their relationship or any relationship for that matter was trying new things together and spending quality time together.

Which was why Enid had asked Carl to help her bake cookies for the Christmas party tonight.

However Enid had quickly realized that Carl had no skills in the kitchen and his way of helping was to 'taste test' everything.

"Carl get away from that bowl of frosting or I swear I will smack you with this spatula," Enid warned, holding up a spatula dripping with cookie batter.

"I mean the batter was delicious so if you smack me with it at least I'll be able to have another taste," Carl teased and leaned against the counter, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Enid let out a growl and glared at Carl before back towards the bowl.

"Can you grab me the scoop?" she asked as she looked over the bowl of batter.

She had tried to replicate her mother's recipe perfectly, but she had done it solely from memory and couldn't help but worry that she had forget something.

Carl set the scoop down beside her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He was only 3 inches taller than her and barely had to hunch over to rest is head on her shoulder.

The scent of her lavender shampoo mixed with the cinnamon that she'd used in her recipe filled his nostrils. It was an intoxicating smell.

She smiled and hummed constantly as she scooped the batter into the tray.

The tray was covered in little grooves shaped the Christmas trees. Slowly each one filled with the batter.

"There," she said once all the grooves had been filled with the delicious batter.

"Here let me," Carl said and unhooked his arms from her waist.

He picked up the tray and carried it over to the oven. He gently slid it into the oven and closed the lid.

"I hope they taste okay," Enid said as she started to clean up all the ingredients left on the porcelain top of the island.

"If they taste as good as they did before they're baked I'm sure they'll be perfect," Carl said with a smirk that made Enid's blood simmer.

 **He could be so infuriating sometimes.**

Out of the counter of her pale blue eye she noticed the carton of eggs sitting on the counter top, still open.

"You know something Carl," she said as she inconspicuously pulled one of the eggs out of the carton and folded her hand around it to hide it from his view.

"What?"

"You're a real egghead sometimes."

Before he could react she smashed the egg over his head.

The sticky yellow yolk soaked his hair and dripped down onto his face.

Enid's hand went to her face as she tried to muffle the giggles that erupted from her mouth as Carl stood there, dumfounded by what had just happened to him.

He eyed the measuring cup of flour on the counter and an evil smirk appeared on his face.

In a split second he scooped up a handful of the flour and threw it at her.

Enid squealed and swatted her hand in front of her face, which was covered in powdery white patches.

"You jerk!" she grabbed a handful of flour and hurled it at him.

For the next minute sequels and laughter filled the room as they tossed flour, sugar and cinnamon at each other until they were standing inches apart and looking at each other smiling and giggling as they caught your breath.

He rubbed his thumb on her forehead, wiping the cinnamon off of her forehead.

Slowly they leaned closer to each other and their lips locked against each other.

Enid tasted the remnants of the frosting on his lips when she ran her tongue along his lips until he parted them.

The kiss intensified until their lips parted due to lack of air.

"How long will it take the cookies to bake?" Carl panted.

"About thirty minutes," Enid said breathlessly.

"Perfect."

They kissed again and guided each other towards the living room.

/

"Do you smell that?" Carl asked as he pulled away from Enid's swollen lips which had been placing kisses on his neck.

Enid stopped and sniffed the air. "Yeah it smells like somethings burning."

They looked at each other with wide eyes. It had taken them barely to second to realize where the burning smell was coming from.

" **The Cookies!"** the cried and jumped off the couch, straitening their clothing as they ran to the kitchen.

Black smoke was seeping out of the oven and Carl quickly opened the door and using an oven mitt pulled the cookies out of the oven.

He set them on the counter and he and Enid starred at the cookies which were now charcoal black and burnt to a crisp.

"I think they're a little well-done," Carl said.

"Yeah. So much for them." Enid said downheartedly.

Carl placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Hey we still have the ingredients. We can always bake another batch."

"If today showed me anything it's that you really aren't a baker."

He chuckled and smiled softly at her, "I'm not, but I like baking with you."

She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and she let out a huff of laughter and shook her head. Carl Grimes was certainly one of a kind and he was all hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

 **She really liked baking with him too.**


	3. Chapter 3

Home For Christmas

" _Attention. Flight seven seven four to Paris has been delayed due to mechanical issues._ _Estimated time of departure is now two thirty."_

Enid Taylor sighed as she listened to the crackling static filled voice over the intercom.

She kept glancing between her phone and the board that showed when flights had arrived or departed.

His flight was supposed to arrive an hour ago and yet the screen showed it was still in the air.

She considered asking the person at the ticket counter if there had been any news about the flight but she had already bugged them five times and the last time she'd asked the look the person had given her indicated to Enid that she was no longer welcomed at the booth.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head and saw Carl's step mother Michonne giving her a supportive look.

"He'll be here Enid. We talked to him yesterday morning. His flight was set to leave Germany very early this morning."

"But what if the plan crashed or they got another assignment?" Enid rambled, her mind going to all the worst case scenarios.

"Don't worry Enid. Carl promised he'd be home for Christmas this year and big brother always keeps his promises." Carl's eleven year old sister Judith said as she glanced up from the copy of 'Anne of Green Gables' that she had been reading. Beside her Carl's half-brother RJ was colouring.

Enid smiled at the young girl. "You're right Judith your big brother has never broken a promise."

"And he won't stop now," Rick said from his seat next to Judith. He flashed a reassuring smile at Enid. "From what Carl tells me flying out of Ramstein is quite the hassle. I'm sure that the flight just got delayed is all."

Enid nodded and took a deep breath as her blue eyes drifted back the display board. As she starred at the screen her thoughts drifted to thoughts of Carl.

Carl and Enid met in their ninth grade homeroom. They became friends almost instantly and during the summer before junior year that friendship turned into a relationship. An afternoon of roller-skating had led to a kiss and that kiss had led to a date and that date led to a relationship. Now six years later that relationship was strong and full of love.

They'd certainly had their fair share or hard times. When Carl announced he had joined the marines just before their high school graduation Enid hadn't taken it well. They fought for hours, both of them crying and yelling and holding each other. By the time the night was over Carl and Enid not only affirmed their love for one another but also promised to make their relationship work.

It wasn't easy but they'd made it work for the last six years. Enid worked hard in university and was now in Medical School. Carl spent the last six years serving in the Marine Expeditionary Force. He hadn't been able to make it home last Christmas due to some last minute crisis in the Middle East but this year he'd promised he'd be home and in the ten years they had known each other Carl had never once broken a promise.

The sound of excited children brought her back to the present and she looked over to see Judith and RJ jumping and waving excitedly. Her breath hitched and she looked in the direction they were waving and she saw him all the way down at the end of the hall.

Her eyes started to water and she blinked. Part of her couldn't believe he has here. **He Was Home**.

"Dad can we run to him?" Judith asked.

"I think we should let Enid say high first and then you two can go see him," Rick said, giving Enid a smile and a nod.

As soon as those words left his mouth she was running down the hall as fast as she could, her brown hair flying behind her as she dodged people left and right.

As she got closer her eyes locked with his and he dropped his duffel bag and held out is arms. She leaped into them the force of which caused him to stumble briefly. Enid wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She rested her head on his chest and let out a happy sob as his arms enveloped her.

"You're home," She sobbed as she looked up at him. His teary blue eyes met hers and a huge radiant smile spread across his home.

"I'm home for good," he said and kissed her head.

"What?" Enid asked.

"My six years in active service are up baby. I still have two more years in the reserves but I'll be serving it stateside. Merry Christmas Enid."

She let out a happy sob and placed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She didn't care if they were in an airport full of people. She hadn't seen him in six months and more importantly her love was home, not just for Christmas but for good.


End file.
